


Crowded

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: “Potter it’s fucking crowded in here!”





	Crowded

**rose-** grangerweasleyisbae **asked: Drarry and "crowded"? Love you**

**Love you too!! I hope you like it!!**

 

“Potter it’s fucking crowded in here!” Draco shouted in his ear, making him wince at the volume.

It was, and to top it off it was fucking sweltering in the packed room. Harry hadn’t realised it had become so crowded and sighed loudly when someone’s elbow found its way into his ribs. He pushed it away and the guys looked at him and lifted his hand in apology, Harry nodded back to him.

He felt Draco shift next to him and he turned his head, only to stop breathing altogether. Draco’s face was so close to his he could see the different shades of grey in his iris. He could feel Draco’s breath fan across his face as the music started playing from the stage. He didn’t pay attention though, as Draco was looking right back at him, his eyes drifting from his mouth to his eyes and Harry could suddenly feel every drop of sweat on his body.

He wanted to touch Draco, his best friend. He wanted to brush the strands of hair that were stuck to his forehead back and rub his nose against his. Harry could feel his breath quickening. This was such a bad time for this, surrounded by people, dancing and jumping around as the music from stage got louder and louder.

Harry wanted to speak to Draco, wanted to ask him what he wanted. He wished he could ask Draco if he could kiss him. Would love to see the way those grey eyes widened in surprise.

He was thinking this, as soft lips touched his own. His thoughts stopped, and the lips left him before he could kiss back. A panicked look appeared on Draco’s face and he looked apologetic before Harry surged forwards, slid his hands through Draco’s blonde hair, and pulled his face to his, pressing their lips together again.

He felt Draco move forwards, sliding his own hands around Harry’s waist and pulling him closer. Harry moaned and Draco licked his bottom lip, making him gasp and Draco pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry kissed him back, the heat, music and night pressing onto him and making him hyper-aware of everything. No one was paying them any attention and Harry was glad of that fact, not wanting to stop for any reason. He was kissing his best friend, his best friend who he had wanted to kiss for years!

Draco pulled back, not looking away. He leaned forwards.

“Want to get out of here?” He asked and Harry had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. They had just paid twenty quid to get in, Draco bitching about the cost and now he wanted to leave? Harry couldn’t refuse.

“Yes”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a drarry drabble for it!! 
> 
> Send to either my inbox here or my ask box on Tumblr (at Pottercrew) xxx


End file.
